Toilet is Where?
by sleepingtamamushi
Summary: When Toudou learns that asking Makishima is a whole lot better than Google Translate. Rated T for slash pairing and onesided!love.


**Title:** Toilet is Where?

**Summary: **When Toudou learns that asking Makishima is a whole lot better than Google Translate.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters in Yowamushi Pedal - If I did, MakiTou would've gotten together a looooong time ago

**A/N:** A big thank you to woxiangbudaomingzi (tumblr) for giving me ideas and for shoving MakiTou official art in my face, as well as my beta espeon16 for bearing with my terrible English. 3 you guys!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hello? Maki-channnnn!"

Wincing slightly at the high-pitched greeting of his raven-haired rival, Makishima pinched the bridge of his nose and wondered why in the world did he decide to pick up the phone - _again_.

"What is it this time?"

"Awww, don't be so cold, I just wanted to know if you had the next weekend off. You're having school holidays too right? Come and ride with me at Hakone!"

"Ah? I don't wanna...its two hours away y'know."

"So? I haven't seen you in awhile...I need to make sure you're in top condition for the Inter-High!"

"Hah? I've never felt better. there's no point for me to-" _Wait. Something isn't quite right with Toudou's request. _"Hey, won't riding with you defeat the purpose of making Inter-High our final battle? Since we'll still compete with each other if I go over to Hakone…"

"Ahh~ Maki-chan knows me too well." Toudou sighed. "Actually, I...I just need some help with my English holiday homework." Although his voice had trailed off at the end, the shorter boy knew that Makishima had heard, from the soft snort over the line.

"...I get to use the onsen right?"

Of all the things he could have said, Makishima just _had_ to ask about the onsen. Sometimes Toudou wondered if his rival would ever travel to Hakone if his family didn't own a ryokan.

"Of course, Maki-chan! My family's on a vacation and practice doesn't resume until the following week, so you can stay for the entire weekend if you'd like."

"Ok, I'll meet you at your place at around ten." he said, not really thinking much before answering. It had been a while since he got to relax in an onsen after all.

"Sure thing, see you then Maki-channnn~"

_Ah. _As Toudou clicked his phone shut, it dawned on him that they would be alone_. _At his home._ For two whole days. _Feeling giddy with happiness, Toudou realised that he was really starting to look forward to his summer holidays.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stepping into the Toudous' ryokan brought back many memories for Sohoku's green-haired climber. Even though he had not visited in a year or so, it seemed, for the most part, largely unchanged. The house was painted with a lovely chestnut brown, Toudou's room was still as cluttered, and best of all, the scenery beyond the onsen was as breath-taking as ever.

Dropping his belongings in the guesthouse, Makishima made his way back to Toudou's room just in time to see him busy sifting through his thick mess of notes.

"Maki-chan! I found my English homework!" With one swift movement, the raven-haired teen pulled out his workbook from under a particularly large pile of books. The stack wobbled precariously, but somehow, nothing else had fallen from it.

"Did you see that?! Not only am I beautiful but I've been gifted with quick reflexes too!" Toudou smugly waved his workbook in front of the other climber.

"Yeah yeah, as if pulling out a book is considered a skill." Rolling his eyes, the taller boy grabbed the workbook and sat opposite Toudou as he started to scrutinize each question.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Isn't this...kinda easy? I mean I've always known that your English was bad but...not _this _bad?! How could you translate 'toire wa doko desu ka?_'_ to '_toilet is where'_?!"

"HUH? But...since _'toire'_ is definitely '_toilet',_ and google translate said-"

"YOU USED GOOGLE TRANSLATE?!"

Gaping widely at his rival climber, Makishima had to blink a few times before he could fully recover from his initial shock. Toudou, meanwhile, was blushing up to the tip of his ears, with his face tilted away from the long-haired teen as he refused to meet his gaze. Toudou hadn't even considered the possibility that his answer was wrong, and was, in fact, quite proud of it.

"T-then, what does that phrase translate to?" Mentally cursing himself for stuttering, Toudou quickly snatched back his workbook and frantically erased away his previous answer.

"Try moving the subject after the adverb."

"Uh… _'is where toilet'...?" _

If Makishima's eyes could grow open any wider, he was pretty sure that _that_ answer would have caused them to fall out of their sockets. Even if Toudou's English was poor, Makishima thought he would understand at least _that_ much.

"Ah…" sighing in frustration, Makishima frowned a little as he contemplated on how he could best get his point across. "Alright, for example in the phrase, _'watashi no koibito wa doko desu ka'_ , it cannot be directly translated to _'my lover is where'_. Instead for English, you bring the adverb _'where'_ before the subject _'my lover'_ and it becomes _'where is my lover'. _So if you replace _'my lov-_

"-I get it, I get it!" Toudou exclaimed. Toudou knew he had to stop Makishima right there because he didn't believe he could handle getting any redder than this. Everytime he heard Makishima say _lover, _his cheeks flushed, his neck felt hot, and his hands became clammy with sweat.

_Why did he have to use such a phrase?! _Growling slightly in frustration, Toudou quickly filled in the answer on his workbook.

Unbeknownst to him, Makishima was fully aware of his rather odd behaviour, and was in fact having fun teasing the other climber. Makishima had to admit, other than Tadokoro and Kinjo, the only other person who made him feel this much at ease was Toudou. He never really understood why though. Perhaps it was because they were both climbers, or perhaps it was because they were rivals, or _perhaps_ it was Toudou's persistent - and rather endearing - calls that made him a big part of Makishima's road racing life.

So much so that Makishima was willing to put up with a two-hour long ride to teach this idiot some English.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After hours of bickering and gruelling work, Toudou had finally reached his breaking point.

"Ahhh I can't do this anymore. Maki-channn let's stop."

"Eh? Well...since you finished more than half of the homework I guess we could stop here for today." Makishima answered, without sparing a glance at his rival as his eyes stayed glued to the gravure magazine he brought over.

"I can't believe you brought _that _here." Seeing Makishima so distracted by someone other than his beautiful self irritated Toudou more than he realised. Without a moment's hesitation, he reached over and grabbed the magazine from him.

"HEY! That was the latest issue of Young Gangan!"

"Ma… She is quite pretty." Toudou muttered as he flipped a few pages. "But even my fangirls are prettier than that!"

"Wha-? Since when?! Ahh...whatever, you have a spare yukata right? I want to take a dip now."

As Makishima stood up to stretch, Toudou couldn't help but stare appreciatively at his lean figure. Yes, he was gangly and tall, with particularly long limbs that contributed to his spider image, but Toudou knew that underneath all that hideous apparel were well-toned muscles that rivalled his own.

He half wondered how Makishima would react if he were to reach under and-

-_No. Oh no no no, what the hell was I thinking. I'm not- He isn't- Oh shit. _

Refusing to believe his possible attraction to the green-haired climber, Toudou busied himself with studying the gravure models.

_Yeah big boobs are still the best...ah but not as beautiful as my figure though, I mean even Maki-chan's abs are-_

"Toudou?"

The Hakone third year let out a startled yelp as his thoughts were interrupted by the one voice he didn't really want to hear at the moment. In that instant, Toudou hastily threw the magazine aside - but this did not go unnoticed by Makishima.

"You're...acting weirdly today."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Ah! Maki-chan are you concerned about me? Y'know it's usually the other way around...uwah, I'm so happy...A-anyway-"

"-so what if I am, _Jinpachi_?"

When Toudou attempted to change the topic, he did not expect that kind of comeback, nor did he anticipate the to see the slight blush on Makishima's pale face.

The more he stared at his rival, the more transfixed he was by his impossibly white skin and strong cheekbones. Toudou would never admit it but seeing Makishima's blush reach the tip of his ears was kind of...cute. Not in the girly, feminine cute kind of way but more of the Makishima-only weirdly adorable kind of way. (It's hard to explain.)

Toudou always felt different when it came to matters concerning his Sohoku counterpart. Initially it was disgust (quite understandable, seeing as how Makishima had such poor fashion sense), then it morphed into hate when Makishima had beaten him at his own game, but now it was more of..._like_? Makishima was definitely fun to annoy, and he had to admit that racing him was much more enjoyable compared to anyone else. Even making out with girls could never compare to the rush he felt when he competed against his rival.

"Ah...is that so..."

As Toudou whispered those words, he tried his best to steel his expression and ignore the growing heat that he felt.

However, Toudou was jolted from his thoughts when he felt a strong tug at his elbow. Before he knew what was happening, he found his face merely inches away from the other blushing teen.

"_Yuusuke_!"

Toudou froze up when Makishima reached over and cupped his face. At such a close proximity, his eyes inadvertently landed on other's lips. With heightened senses and the blood rushing to his head, Toudou wasn't really thinking when he started to angle his head just a little bit. He wanted to touch, he wanted to _feel, _and he knew he could just close the gap if he moved a few more-

"OW OW OW OWWW. MAKI-CHAN, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Without any warning, Makishima had pinched the other teen's cheeks. Hard.

"I take it back, you seem completely fine." With that, the tension in the room had completely dissipated, leaving a rather unsatisfied and confused Toudou behind. He was so close, just so close to...

_To what?_

_To him?_

_To Maki-chan? _

As Makishima pulled away from Toudou, the frustrated Hakone climber muttered a string of curses under his breath. He knew he was pissed, but he wasn't exactly sure at what. Sighing in defeat, he too rose up and grabbed his own yukata.

_"_ARGHHHH! Forget it, I'm going to go to the onsen...Maki-chan are you coming?"

With a smirk and a simple '_well, of course_', both left to relax in the hot springs.

...

_I wonder if Maki-chan's hair is really naturally green. I guess I'll find out in awhile...I hope his towel falls off, assho- wait that might actually be - aaaah stop thinking Jinpachi! _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Thanks for viewing, do R&R please! :)


End file.
